


The Wives

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gore, NSFW, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Could you please write a fic where Negan finds out that you, one of his wives, killed three of his other wives? You think he’s going to be mad, but he’s not, and he rewards her (if you get what I mean). I think I saw an imagine of this somewhere (maybe on your blog?) but I can’t find it now.





	The Wives

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know there was an imagine like this that I reblogged, but I can’t find it now. I think it was from @neganprompts, which is where I got the imagine for “Poker Night,” but the blog has been taken down. If I’m wrong and someone knows where I can find this imagine, please let me know so I can give proper credit. Thanks!

Warnings: Descriptions of violence/gore, character death (three of Negan’s wives killed by reader), language, smut

Fic:

You stand frozen in place, in shock from the massacre of your own creation that’s laid out before you. Lucille hangs by your side in your loose grip. Blood drips from her, each drop making a sickening sound as it joins the blood that’s pooled on the floor. Three bodies are strewn out in front of you, each once belonging to one of Negan’s many wives. Each of them is barely recognizable now, were it not for the different black dresses that each wore. You’d never planned on hurting any of them, let alone killing them; not until you learned of their plans to murder your husband.

“See what I mean?” Simon asks from behind you. He was the first one to find you like this and he’d told you to stay where you were while he went to find Negan. You could’ve run, but you knew there was no point. Even if you tried, you wouldn’t get far and Negan’s wrath would find you anyway.

“Oh, Honey, what did you do?” Negan asks as he comes up behind you, footsteps fast and heavy. You jump as Negan’s hand splays across your lower back. His hand wraps around your wrist and slides down to take hold of Lucille’s handle. “Let go,” Negan says, just a little too gently. Tears well in your eyes as you realize what was about to happen. He would kill you first and ask questions later.

You let the bat slip from your hand and you look down at your bare feet. They’re covered with the blood of the three women you’d just killed. Your blood would be on the floor along with theirs soon. Negan’s hand slides from your back as he moves to stand in front of you, the toes of his boots coming into view.

“Answer my question, Sweetheart,” Negan says. When you don’t answer, he takes hold of your chin and forces you to look at him, though the action is still gentler than what you’d expect from him. “I need you to speak,” he demands.

“I killed them,” you answer meekly, your voice shaky. You shut your eyes as your body tenses, waiting for the first strike of his bat.

“I can damn well figure that out on my own. What I can’t figure out is why. So why don’t you be a dear and tell me why you beat these three beautiful women into oblivion,” Negan presses. You’re afraid to answer. You knew you should have gone to Negan the second you discovered their plan. It wasn’t your place to judge and execute, but when you heard what they had been saying, rage built up within you and you couldn’t stop yourself from acting.

“Maybe she was jealous,” Simon suggests. Negan holds Lucille out and Simon takes her.

“If you were jealous, all you had to do was tell me,” Negan says as he cups your face between his hands, “I could’ve taken you to my bed more often. Is that why you killed three of my wives?” When you hesitate to answer, Negan’s expression turns dark. “Answer me!” he shouts, making you jump.

“Th-they wanted you dead,” you answer, stumbling over your words, “I know I shouldn’t have… I should have come to you. I should have told you what I heard. I should have let you handle things. I should have -“ Negan’s expression hardens and you fear the worst.

“Shhh,” Negan silences you. He places a gloved finger against your lips. “There are a lot of things you should’ve done,” Negan tells you, “But that doesn’t matter. What does matter is what you did do, and what you did was turn my hallway into a damn bloodbath.” He gestures toward the dead bodies behind him.

“I’m sorry,” you apologize, your voice small.

“What are you apologizing for?” he asks.

“I made a mistake,” you answer.

“And what mistake was that?” Negan asks, “Protecting your husband? Killing three conniving bitches? I knew someone would try something one day, I just didn’t count on it being one of my wives, let alone three. Didn’t bet on one of my wives taking matters into her own hands either.” He licks his thumb before using it to wipe away a speck of dried blood from your cheek.

“Are you going to punish me?” you ask timidly, afraid he might use the iron to mark you as a murderer.

“Punish you?” Negan asks, “Well, I guess that depends on what you count as punishment.”

“I know I should have let you handle it, I’m sorry,” you apologize again.

“Stop apologizing,” Negan instructs, “If what you say is true, you might’ve just saved my life. I only wish I was there to see it. I would’ve loved to see how fierce you were while you were protecting your husband.” His grin only widens.

“You’re not mad?” you ask quietly. You could never tell with him. Sometimes he seemed like everything was fine and the next thing you knew, there’d be a dead body on the floor.

“Mad?” Negan asks, “Hell no. Impressed is more like it. You made one helluva mess out of my would be murderers and I have to say, I’m pretty damn proud. Come on, Sweetheart, let’s get you a nice hot bath.”

Negan instructs Simon to find someone to clean up the mess in the hallway before taking your hand. He places your free hand against your lower back and turns you, guiding you down the hall. Your blood coated feet stick to the floor, leaving crimson footprints behind you. Negan commands the first person he sees to heat up some water and get a bath ready for you as he continues to lead you down the hall towards his room.

“I’ve never killed a living person before,” you say quietly.

“It’s gonna be alright,” Negan says, trying to soothe you.

“It’s not the same,” you whisper, “Walkers don’t scream.”

“I know, Sweetheart, I know,” Negan soothes. He leads you inside his room and shuts the door. “Come here, let’s get you out of those clothes,” Negan says. You let him pull down the zipper of your dress. “I’ve never used this as an excuse to take a woman’s clothes off before,” Negan comments with a grin as he helps you out of your panties. He was trying to make you laugh, but you were still too shaken to even smile.

“You have to be the most amazing woman I’ve ever met,” Negan says, “How many of my wives would’ve saved me the way you did? Apparently there were three who would’ve murdered me in my sleep …” He pulls his leather jacket from his shoulders and uses it to cover your naked body. Pulling his scarf from his neck, he tosses it to the side and guides you to the bed as you wait for the bath water to arrive. Negan sits beside you and pulls you to him. You rest your head against his chest as he runs his fingers through your blood matted hair, gently working out the knots. Tears fall from your eyes and wet Negan’s shirt as the thought of what you’d done really sinks in. Killing the living felt wrong, even if they were would be murderers.

The silence is broken by a knock at the door. Negan instructs you to stay where you are while he answers, letting in several people carrying buckets of steaming hot water. They give you sideways glances as they walk past. You draw your feet in closer to the bed, trying to hide the blood covered soles. The looks don’t go unnoticed by Negan. He barks at them, giving orders before commanding them to get out.

“Come on, Sweetheart,” Negan instructs gently when everyone else has gone. He extends his hand to you and helps you from the bed. You let him guide you to the bathroom. “Sit right here for me,” Negan instructs, guiding you to sit on the edge of the tub.

“Let’s get all of this blood off of you,” Negan says softly. He reaches for a full bucket to his right and wrings hot water out of the cloth that has been soaking inside. His free hand cups your cheek and he tilts your head toward him, making it easier for him to wipe the blood from your face. Once your face is clean, he has you tilt your head forward over an empty bucket and uses some clean water to rinse the blood from your hair. Next, he helps you from his jacket and wipes your arms and hands clean. When he’s done, he kneels at your feet.

You watch as Negan takes hold of your left ankle and lifts your foot from the floor. The cloth is still warm against your skin as Negan wipes the dried blood from your foot, but the water in the bucket has turned red.

“That’s a little better,” Negan says, examining his work, “Let’s get you in the tub.” He helps you stand and step into the tub before helping you sink into the warm water.

“Please don’t go,” you request when he turns to leave. You grab his wrist, keeping him from walking away.

“Alright, Sweetheart,” he says with a genuine smile, “Don’t have to ask me twice.” You watch as he undressed himself, tossing his clothes to the floor carelessly. When Negan steps into the tub, you sit up so that he can sit behind you. Negan settles in and pulls you to him. You sit between his legs, your head rested back against his shoulder with his arms wrapped tight around you. His fingers trace random patterns on your skin, slowly easing you out of your traumatized state. “Why’d you do it?” Negan asks.

“They were going to kill you,” you repeat.

“I know, but really, why take matters into your own hands?” Negan presses.

“When you found me, I’d lost everything,” you answer, “You’re the only thing I have left. I don’t want to lose you too. I wouldn’t let them take you from me, not like that.”

“I didn’t know you cared so much,” Negan says teasingly.

“Of course I do,” you reply softly, “I love you.” Negan inhales sharply, his body tensing. “Negan?” you press when he doesn’t respond.

“Nobody’s said that since …” his words trail off, “Never mind. I didn’t know you felt that way, Sweetheart.”

“I know you don’t feel the same way about me,” you tell him, “I don’t expect you to.”

“Why would you say that?” Negan asks.

“I’m just one wife out of many,” you answer.

“Look at me, Sweetheart,” Negan instructs. He cups your cheek and tilts your head toward him. “After all the time we’ve spent together, after what you’ve done for me, do you honestly believe that I don’t feel anything for you? I know I don’t say it, but I do have my favorites and you are certainly at the top of that list; more so now than ever.” You give him a halfhearted smile, but can’t find any words to say. “I owe you my life,” Negan informs you, “Now tell me what I can do to repay you for what you’ve done.”

“I don’t want anything,” you answer.

“Surely there’s something you want,” Negan persists, “A nicer room, a favorite treat, a book you’ve been dying to read.”

“No,” you answer, “I didn’t kill them to get a reward.”

“The thing is, you saved my life and I’m saying you deserve a reward whether you want one or not,” Negan says, “So tell me what you’d like or I’ll just have to pick something for you.”

“Negan, you really don’t owe-” you begin, but your words become moans as Negan’s hand trails down between your legs and his finger gently trace your entrance.

“Is this okay, Sweetheart?” Negan asks. You hum in response, nodding your head. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes,” you moan. Negan chuckles, though you feel it in his chest more so than hear it.

As his fingers trace your entrance and tease your clit, his other hand slides up your abdomen to your breast. Your back arches as he squeezes the flesh. He rolls and pinches your hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger, earning soft moans from you. Negan nestles his face into the crook of your neck, his beard tickling the sensitive skin as he presses gentle kisses against you. You tilt your head to the side in order to give him better access.

“I know this is hardly repayment for what you did for me, but I’m gonna try my damndest to make you feel so good, Babydoll,” he mutters against your skin. His voice sends shivers down your spine and you gasp as he plunges two fingers deep inside you.

“Negan,” you hum as he scissors his fingers inside you, his calloused fingertips exploring your walls. Water sloshes as you lift your hips, the heel of Negan’s hand grinding against your clit.

Reaching behind you, you fist your hand into Negan’s hair. He groans when you tug. You grip the side of the tub with your other hand, your knuckles turning white. His fingers take their time, plunging deep inside you before pulling out to tease your folds. A soft gasp escapes your lips as his fingers brush oh so gently against your clit.

“You like that, Sweetheart?” Negan asks, a hint of sincerity beneath the dirty intentions.

“Yes,” you answer breathlessly. Your hips buck up again, your core aching for more friction.

Negan hums and groans and you can feel his cock growing harder against the small of your back. You moan loudly when his fingers push deep inside you and curl against your walls, hitting your g-spot perfectly. He curls his fingers one after the other, the constant friction against your g-spot driving you wild.

The sounds you make in response echo off the tiled walls. As Negan continues his ministrations a knot begins to form in your stomach, twisting and pulling tight. You can feel your walls tightening around his fingers.

“Negan,” you moan, your body writhing beneath Negan’s touch. He works you right up to the edge, to the point where you feel as if you can’t hold on any longer. Just when the knot in your stomach feels as if it’s about to snap, Negan pulls his fingers from you. You groan in disappointment at the sudden loss.

“Don’t worry, Babydoll,” Negan soothes as his fingers teasingly brush over your clit yet again, “I’m not done with you yet.” Taking hold of your hips, Negan helps you to turn toward him. You place your knees to either side of Negan’s waist, your hands resting against his chest for support.

Negan lounges back in the tub. His eyes rake over you as one of his hands lazily traces down your body, fingers grazing down the valley between your breasts. Negan’s free hand reaches down between his legs. He takes hold of his length, stroking himself slowly as he takes pleasure in the sight of you above him.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Negan says with a grin. You whimper as he drags the tip of his cock through your folds. “And the sounds you make for me … damn!” Negan adds, “Come here, Baby girl.”

Negan’s hand reaches up to the nape of your neck and fists into your hair. He pulls you down to him, his lips pressing hard against yours. You moan against his lips as he guides his cock inside you, your walls stretching to accommodate his size. Sinking down onto him, you take him in to the hilt.

“That’s it, Sweetheart,” Negan praises. He lifts his hips, giving you silent instructions, and you quickly set a rhythm as you begin to ride his cock.

“Fuck, Negan,” you moan as you rock your hips. Keeping one hand against his chest, you run your other hand up his body to his cheek. His beard scratches lightly at the skin of your palm. Negan leans into your touch and his hands grip you tighter as you continue to ride him.

“So fucking good,” Negan mumbles before capturing your lips in a deep and possessive kiss. He groans loudly as your walls pull tight and flutter around him.

Negan’s hips thrust up to meet you, matching your rhythm. His cock hits your g-spot time and time again. Water splashes around you, sloshing over the sides of the tub as Negan’s thrusts grow rougher and faster. You can hear the water spattering against the tile floor. “Oh, fuck,” you moan against his lips. The knot in your stomach begins to twist and pull tight again.

The feeling of Negan thrusting up into you, his grunts echoing off the tile, his hands on your body, the water spilling over the edge of the tub and onto the floor; it all brings you right to the edge. Negan can feel it.

“Go on,” Negan encourages, “Come on my cock, Baby girl.”

The pressure that had been building in your stomach reaches the breaking point. You dig your nails into the skin of Negan’s shoulders, earning a grunt from him as he thrusts up into you roughly. Your walls flutter around him as you teeter on the edge of climax, your toes curling beneath the water. “Negan!” you cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps. Your back arches as you sit up straighter and your head tilts back in ecstasy as your walls clamp down around his throbbing cock.

“That’s it,” Negan praises you as you continue riding his cock, prolonging your orgasm and bringing him to his own, “Fuck, Baby, gonna cum.” Negan’s hands grasp at you, sure to leave bruises as he reaches his high. He grunts your name as his cock pulses and fills you with hot ribbons of cum.

A litany of curses spills from his lips as you work him through his high. One of Negan’s hands reaches up to tangle in your hair. He pulls you back to him, his lips taking possession of your own. His other hand stays firmly on your hip, keeping you in place so that his cock remains deep inside you as you both begin to recover from your highs.

Breaking the kiss, you settle down against Negan, your head resting against his shoulder. “Thank you, Negan,” you whisper, content.

“Don’t thank me,” Negan replies, “I’m the one trying to thank you, remember? If I remember correctly, I still have two more debts to repay you for.” You can tell he’s smirking just from the tone of his voice. Sighing, you decide not to fight him on the matter any longer. “I know I don’t say it, but I do love you, Y/N,” Negan says softly as he cards his hand through your hair, “I have ever since I first laid eyes on you.”

“Negan,” you begin as you look up at him, but Negan cuts you off. He hooks two fingers beneath your chin and brings your lips to his, kissing you gently.

“I love you,” he repeats, mumbling against your lips.

“I love you too,” you reply. Negan pulls you in tight and you easily give in, happy to lie in Negan’s arms even as the bath water grows cold.


End file.
